


An Error Margin of Mere Millimetres

by taeyongseo



Series: Filthy Fics [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Jungwoo, bottom yukhei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyongseo/pseuds/taeyongseo
Summary: “I’ve thought about it.” Jungwoo murmured against his lips and Lucas watched, dazed, how dark his eyes were, the way the corners of his mouth curled upwards. “I think I need to teach you not to touch things that don’t belong to you. I want to tie you up.”orJungwoo ties Lucas up with his belt as a matter of punishment.





	An Error Margin of Mere Millimetres

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelyday86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyday86/gifts).



The sound of feet thundering down the hallway made Lucas’ heart speed up.

“Shit, shit!" Chenle squeaked and hurried to press the door close behind them, falling against it afterwards. His chest was heaving nearly as badly as Lucas’. They needed to spent more time at the gym with the older hyungs, Lucas decided. Well, given that they would survive this day.

“I know you are here somewhere!” Jungwoo’s voice sounded from outside the door, gentle in its tone like it always was, but Lucas knew him well enough to hear the underlying threat. There was a reason their trainee group, back in the day, had had a reputation for being among the most disciplined and well-mannered in the entire company. Jungwoo had kept their discipline up, had kept them in line with soft smiles and sharp reprimands.

“Oh my god, he’s going to kill us!” Jisung wailed, joining Chenle on what Lucas was pretty sure was Doyoung’s bed. The maknae’s eyes were wide and scared, his fingers clutching onto the back of Chenle’s sweater. 

Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Lucas huffed. “Kill us? Whose idea was this little prank you pulled on him exactly, huh? I am innocent, mind you? I was merrily living my life before you two idiots decided to ruin everything.”

“Cling together, swing together,” Chenle mumbled while Jisung wriggled his way around him to raise a finger at Lucas. “Hey! We didn’t ruin everything. Just his jeans.”

“That was his favourite pair, his lucky skinnies. He wore them when we were told that we were going to debut!”

“He can still wear them.”

“You bleached a giant dick onto his left back pocket! He cannot still wear them!” Lucas hissed.

“Please.” Chenle smirked. “As if Jungwoo would suddenly have anything against dicks near his ass.”

Lucas gasped, but before he could recall any of Taeyong’s speeches about appropriate language behaviour (his duty, he figured, as the hyung in the room) Jisung breathed out loudly, wriggling off the bed. “That’s it!”

“Huh?”

“What are you talking about, Jisung-ah?”

Chenle and Jisung had one of their “we can talk just with our eyes and nobody else gets it”-conversations while Lucas wondered what the penalty for strangling someone was in Korea. It dawned upon him when Chenle and Jisung turned to look at him. The nasty glint in their eyes was too traitorous.

“Oh, no. No way,” he repeated in English. “No!” Lucas raised his hands in defense.

“C’mon, Xuxi.” Chenle batted his eyelashes at him. “We have to sacrifice one of us, so.”

“No way. I am not going to take the blame for you, just because he is my boyfriend. Have you not heard him scream after you?”

Jisung pouted, definitely playing up the cute and Chenle rolled his eyes, waving his hand. “Just like suck his dick for forgiveness.”

Jisung nodded. “Please, Lucas. He’s never as mad at you.”

“That’s because I don’t—” He frowned, trying to come up with the right word. ”— _mess_ with his stuff.”

“We didn’t, either.” Chenle blinked at him innocently. “We thought it would be funny.”

“It was pretty funny,” Jisung added under his breath.

“Please, save us, Xuxi-ge.” Chenle added and, in scary synchronisation, the two of them started to play up their cuteness.

Lucas gritted his teeth, willing his heart to stay strong but he was the hyung in the room. He had to protect his dongsaengs. Jungwoo had taught him that.

He took a deep breath before he slowly turned the knob of the door, peeking outside. The coast seemed clear. Before Lucas could change his mind – and because he was pushed out by two sets of hands – he was out on the hallway. He found Jungwoo in their room, sitting on Lucas’s bottom bunk, his arms crossed in front of his chest. His eyes widened when he saw that it was Lucas who came to confess.

“It was you?”

“Uh…” Lucas tried it with a grin. “Sorry?”

Jungwoo’s gaze became scrutinising. Lucas withstood the urge to squirm. He knew he had done it when Jungwoo’s expression fell. “Why would you do that? You knew that was my favourite pair.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll buy you a new ones?”

Jungwoo huffed, pulling himself to his feet. Lucas was already convinced the other boy would just leave when Jungwoo stopped next to him, their shoulders touching. Jungwoo’s breath was hot against his ear, voice low and dead-serious, “I am putting you on a drought.”

“What?” Lucas mentally looked up the word ‘drought’ in his Korean dictionary, but didn’t come up with any meaning other than Jungwoo taking water away from him.

“No sex for you.”

“What? Jungwoo!” Lucas spun around. Jungwoo didn’t look at him as he stomped towards the door.

“How long?” Lucas asked miserably. He got nothing but the bang of the door for an answer.  

*

Three weeks later, Lucas was pretty much about to lose his mind. Three weeks weren’t that long, he knew that, but it was hard going from regular morning blow jobs as soon as Kun was in the shower and sex whenever they could squeeze it in to well... nothing. It probably wouldn’t even have been that bad if he didn’t still have to see Jungwoo everyday.

Lucas was allowed to look but could not touch (Jungwoo had nearly pummeled him the one time he had tried to hug him) and Jungwoo seemed more than eager to give him a sight at every opportunity. Lucas couldn’t remember the last time he had walked into his room to not find Jungwoo either dripping wet with nothing but a towel around his waist or all sweaty and with bulging muscles from staying at dance practice afterhours. Jungwoo was a lethal tease and Lucas was about to die from a stroke. Well, that or his right hand would fall off from the countless times he found himself wanking off in the shower. It was pathetic, Lucas knew that, and it didn't even help his hormones calm down, merely took the edge off. Jungwoo was adamant and Lucas was about to die from blue balls.

So Lucas was surprised to find himself slammed against the door of their room after he had spent the evening watching anime on the couch with Yuta and Sicheng. Kun had joined the rest of the older hyungs to take the Dreamies out to the movies, so they were alone, and would be for the next couple of hours at least.

“Jungwoo, what are you—”

“Shh.” Jungwoo silenced him with gentle fingers on Lucas' mouth before replacing them with his lips.

Involuntarily, Lucas groaned. He had missed kissing his boyfriend, missed the way the other boy tasted. Eagerly, he let his tongue glide over Jungwoo’s bottom lip, tangling his hands in the other boy’s soft hair. It startled him a bit when Jungwoo detached one of his hands from Lucas’s hips to pull the belt out of his jeans, but Lucas wasn’t about to complain if Jungwoo wanted to get him naked sooner rather than later.

Jungwoo started to nibble on his neck then, and with that Lucas’s higher brain functions paid their goodbyes. It was embarrassing, how fast his blood rushed downwards, especially when Jungwoo caught his hands over his head, pushed his thigh into the space between his legs. Lucas panted, Jungwoo’s lips millimetres apart from his.

“I’ve thought about it.” Jungwoo murmured against his lips and Lucas watched, dazed, how dark his eyes were, the way the corners of his mouth curled upwards. “I think I need to teach you not to touch things that don’t belong to you. I want to tie you up.”

Lucas startled. “What?”

“I want to tie you up,” Jungwoo repeated more firmly, a little breathless, and for the fraction of a second his expression cracked and Lucas saw the everpresent nervousness underneath that he had watched Jungwoo fight so often before. And Lucas hated that. He could deal with Jungwoo feeling insecure when faced with comeback stages and fans screaming for them, but he refused to ever let that feeling fester in Jungwoo when they were together. Not when they had everything. The lucky ones. “Will you let me?” Jungwoo asked and Lucas frantically nodded his head.

“Yes,” he said and repeated it in English and Cantonese for good measure. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Jungwoo was nothing but pliant when he leaned in and Lucas felt the steel underneath when Jungwoo grabbed onto his wrists.

“How?” was the question that rolled of his tongue.

“With this.” Jungwoo’s expression turned solemn as he held up Lucas’s belt to eye-level. “Do you want to?”

Lucas swallowed. It was a weird thought, that he wouldn’t be able to use his hands, would be completely at Jungwoo’s mercy. But then, he would be completely at Jungwoo’s mercy. And that thought was… hot.

Lucas found himself nodding even before his mouth formed the words. “Do it.”

Jungwoo beamed, quiet giggle escaping him as he tugged on Lucas shirt, pulling it upwards. Lucas raised his arms above his head and let Jungwoo strip him of the fabric, kept his arms raised above his head, pressing his wrists together when Jungwoo told him to.

“Okay?” Jungwoo asked once he had slipped the belt over his hands and pulled the leather tight, wrapping the excess length around Lucas’ wrists until he could tug the end back into the clasp. Lucas strained against the leather a couple of times, rolled his shoulders. “It’s good.”

“Good.” With that, Jungwoo dropped to his knees, taking Lucas’s jeans with him. The moment Lucas had stepped out of them, Jungwoo’s hands were roaming his thighs, making him shiver. Lucas regretted being tied up as he couldn’t bury his hands in Jungwoo’s hair like he usually did, couldn’t do anything but moan when Jungwoo pulled down his pants. His cock sprung free, wet tip flopping against his stomach.

“You can’t come without my permission.”

“Wha—” Lucas was cut short because suddenly there was a mouth on his dick, sucking in the head of his cock. The moment Jungwoo's hot, wet mouth swallowed him down, jolts of pleasure exploded all along his spine and Lucas cursed.

Jungwoo's giggle vibrated against his dick, making him squirm even more. His fingers cramped in empty air. He wanted nothing more than to bury his fingers in the silky strands of Jungwoo’s hair, run his thumb against Jungwoo’s cheek and feel himself in his boyfriend’s mouth. Yet, the fact that he couldn’t, that he was helplessly at Jungwoo’s mercy almost made it better, brought an enticing kind of pain to the thing.

Lucas groaned, his head hitting the hard wood of the door, when Jungwoo started moving steadily up and down. Whenever he pulled back, Jungwoo would rasp his tongue over the underside of Lucas’s cock, press against the vein there, make Lucas moan. A stream of expletives and garbled versions Jungwoo’s name bubbled out of Lucas’s mouth while Jungwoo pressed his lapped his tongue against Lucas’s slit.  

“Oh my fucking- fuck, Zeus.”

Jungwoo was sucking harder now, bobbing his head up and down. The sight was unbearable, turned Lucas on beyond measure. Spit and precome ran out of the corners of his mouth as Jungwoo swallowed Lucas down whole, the head of Lucas’s cock hitting the back of his  throat, making the older boy choke and moan at the same time. Helplessly, Lucas cried out. It took the last of Lucas’s self-control to not buck his hips.

“Fuck, fuck, Jungwoo, I’m close.” Lucas regretted the words the moment he spoke them as Jungwoo pulled off of him, immediately and with a pop, left Lucas dangling at the edge, unable to fall over.

“No!” Lucas whimpered. He strained his neck to look down at Jungwoo who was glaring at him, spit and precome glistening on his chin.

“I told you you are not allowed to come.” Jungwoo all but growled. Then his hands shoved Lucas’s boxers up and back over his dick.

“No, Jungwoo, please.” Lucas almost sobbed. It was painful how turned on he was. Jungwoo smiled at him mirthlessly as he stood up. His eyes devoured every inch of Lucas’s body before they travelled back to Lucas’ face. Next thing he knew, Lucas was pulled away from the door and in front of the full-length mirror Lucas had bought to keep up with the progress of his muscles. Jungwoo positioned himself behind him, hooked his chin over Lucas's shoulder and let his hands glide over the quivering muscles of Lucas' abdomen.

"Look how beautiful you are, Lucas. Beautiful, beautiful mess, you are." Jungwoo’s voice was raw, fucked out, ruined for the day. It made Lucas’ cock throb in his underwear.

Jungwoo smiled at him in the mirror, adoration bright in his eyes. It took some time for Lucas to pry his eyes away from Jungwoo to look at himself instead. The older boy was right regarding the “mess” part. Lucas’s neck and chest were flushed, his chest heaving. The hair at the back of his head was sticking up from where Lucas had tossed his head around, the muscles of his arms bulging from the strain of being restricted. Humming, Jungwoo moved to place searing, open-mouthed kisses along Lucas’s neck and shoulder, making him squirm.

"Jungwoo," Lucas panted.

His hands involuntarily strained against the fabric tied around his wrists when Jungwoo’s hand reached the waistband of his boxers. Jungwoo slipped his fingers underneath the elastic, grazed his fingertips against the head of Lucas's cock for only a moment before he pulled away. Lucas groaned. He was so hard it hurt. Lucas was sure he might have to cry if he was not being touched soon.

"So eager." Jungwoo mused into his ear. He elicited a gasp from Lucas's lips as he began palming the younger boy through his pants.

“J-Jungwoo.” Involuntarily, Lucas bucked his hips. Jungwoo growled, pressing down on Lucas’s cock. Lucas saw stars, throaty moan rolling over his lips at the heavenly friction. “You love that, don’t you, Xuxi?”

“Yes, yes.”

Jungwoo didn’t give more than a hum, and then Lucas was yanked back towards the bed. Jungwoo pushed him over and Lucas landed face first in the sheets. He barely had the time to turn his head to the side for air before Jungwoo was pushing his legs apart and crawling in the space inbetween, his hands wandering over Lucas’s legs in the process. The touch set Lucas’s bones ablaze.

Tingling excitement settled in his stomach at what was about to happen. It was worth even the protest of his shoulder muscles. Jungwoo’s breath ghosted over the nape of Lucas’s neck. A thin sheet of sweat was covering Lucas's skin, and the hairs at his nape were curling. Jungwoo scraped his nails through the damp strands, tugging lightly. It made Lucas moan.

Lucas wanted to reach up, pull Jungwoo down but he couldn’t. And he knew that Jungwoo would punish him. The thought made it nearly all the more tempting. Ditching his lips, Jungwoo kissed him on the cheek, let his lips travel to the side of his face until he was nibbling on Lucas’s earlobe.

“What do you want me to do?”

“F—fuck me”

"Mhm."

"Jungwoo, please." Lucas's jaw strained open when he felt Jungwoo's hands on his arse, Jungwoo's fingertips brushing his crack but never moving in.

"You missed me, huh?"

"Y-yes."

"I heard you wanking in the shower. Kun did too, I think. So weak. Couldn't make it a month without me."

"I couldn't," Lucas confessed. A protesting whine slipped out of his mouth when Jungwoo's presence behind him disappeared. Moments later, Jungwoo was back. The familiar noise of a bottle cap being opened caused jolts of excitement at the bottom of Lucas's spine.

They rarely did this. Normally it was Lucas who topped the older boy, Jungwoo allowing him to fuck him into the mattress and rid himself of all of the excess energy that made Lucas twitch and flail through life, but it made this moment all the more special. Lucas felt his stomach muscles clench at the thought of Jungwoo working him open. Seconds later Jungwoo had folded himself over Lucas's back again, lube slicked fingers prodding at Lucas's hole.

Jungwoo whispered in his ear, as if it was a secret, so dirty. "Wanna bet I can make you come on my fingers alone?"

Lucas groaned, nodded his head frantically. His cheeks rubbed against the sheets. At this point, he would have believed Jungwoo if he would have told him the sky was green.

"Great, I think so too." And with that, Jungwoo pushed a finger inside. Lucas spluttered. He breathed hard against the burn of the stretch.

“Okay?”

“Yeah.” Lucas exhaled. “Yeah, I’m okay. Need you.”

Jungwoo practically purred. It didn’t take more than a few minutes of Jungwoo circling the digit for the burn to fade. Soon, he was working two, then three fingers in and out of Lucas expertly, teeth grazing Lucas’s shoulder, whispering sweet nothings into his skin. Lucas knew he wouldn’t last long. It had been too long and the pressure of Jungwoo’s fingers was too good, made him feel too full.

“Jungwoo, baby, Zeus, please.”

Jungwoo bit down on his flesh hard, his fingers reaching just that farther, pressing against the bundle of nerves that made Lucas see stars, made his hips stutter. Jungwoo curled his fingers, pressing against his perineum from the inside, making his whole body spasm.

“F-fuck.” Lucas was so close and then, suddenly, Jungwoo’s fingers were gone.

“No!” Lucas screamed into the mattress, desperately trying to cling to the edge, tip himself over for the second time that night, but it wasn’t enough. Horrified, Lucas felt his orgasm slip out of reach. He couldn’t do much more than whimper out a “Jungwoo.”

“What’s the matter, Xuxi?” The other boy rasped innocently into his ear. Lucas would have slapped the giggle right out of his mouth if it weren’t for his tied hands.

“I was so close,” Lucas whined into the sheets, bucking his hips out of protest and groaning at the friction. He needed to come. Jungwoo seemed to think otherwise, because in the next moment slick fingers were curling around his waist and his ass was lifted into the air. This time, Jungwoo growled. “Stop getting yourself off!”

“Someone has to do it!”

Lucas regretted his words the next second. All air was pushed out of his lungs as Jungwoo entered him without a warning, in one sharp thrust. His whole body was pushed forward, face smushed into the sheets, muffling his scream.

“Someone, huh? So you’d like someone else to do this to you? Is that what you want to say?” Every question mark was accentuated by a painful dig of Jungwoo’s teeth into the nape of his neck. The sweet tone of his voice was betrayed by the rought way Jungwoo pushed into him again and again, pushing Lucas's body further up the mattress with each thrust. Lucas was immobilised by the tied state of his hands, helplessly condemned to let Jungwoo fuck him into oblivion.  

Jungwoo braced himself with one hand against the mattress, the other clasped around Lucas's shoulder, pushing him back whenever he got too far up the bed. Jungwoo’t tongue felt like a whip against his hot skin. It made Lucas’s eyes roll into the back of his head. Having lost all ability of speech, Lucas merely groaned, shaking his head.

“What was that?”

“No, never.” Lucas managed. “Only you. You know I love you. I’m sorry.”

“Say it again.”

“I’m sorry!”

Jungwoo growled. He was barely bottoming out at this point, their shared moans and the rhythmic sound of skin slapping against skin setting the heat pooling in Lucas’s stomach ablaze.

“Zeus, I’m-”

But Jungwoo beat him to it. His grip on Lucas’s shoulder tightened, a loud, slurred version of Lucas’s name falling over his lips as Jungwoo came inside him. The knowledge was enough to, finally, make Lucas come as well. His orgasm hit him like a freight train. Waves of bliss coursed through his whole body, made his toes curl and his eyes roll into the back of his head as he coated the sheets beneath him white. His body yielded and not even Jungwoo’s hand around his shoulder could keep him from collapsing. He didn’t know how long he lay boneless, only noticing movement on the brink of his mind. At some point Lucas realised that Jungwoo had untied his hands. There were red marks from where he had strained against the leather.

“Sticky.” Lucas mumbled out. He was too drained, figuratively and literally, to open his eyes.

“Here, let me clean you up.” Jungwoo’s gentle words were followed by the wet, warm pressure of a washcloth cleaning the come and sweat from his stomach.

“How can you move?” Lucas groaned.

The familiar sound of Jungwoo’s laugh was enough to make him pry his eyes open. Lucas was just fast enough to see his boyfriend throw the washcloth across the room. Together they watched  the soaked fabric hit the bathroom door and fall to the ground with a disgusting sound. Jungwoo shrugged in a “good enough for me” manner. Kun would have their heads, but that was nothing new.

Humming, Lucas bumped their temples together when Jungwoo curled into his chest, slung his sore arms around Jungwoo’s smaller frame. “That was amazing by the way.”

“I agree.” Jungwoo yawned, pressing his open mouth against Lucas’s collar bone. “We have to do that again some time.”

“Oh definitely.” Lucas blew into Jungwoo’s damp curls, making the other boy squirm. Lucas didn’t let him squirm away. “Maybe I’ll tie you up, next time.”

“We’ll see about that. Depends on if Chenle and Jisung manage to make me take their blame.”

Lucas’s gasped “You knew?” was overtoned by Jungwoo’s soft giggle.

“Of course I knew. You looked so miserable, Chenle came to me to confess a week in.”

“And you still let me suffer?”

“I couldn’t help myself. You look cute when you pout. Also, you annoyed Mark half to death and Donghyuck gave me twenty-thousand won for that.”

“I can’t believe the managers thought you could build your persona around being naïve. You’re not naïve. You’re a—!”

The rest of his sentence got swallowed by Jungwoo’s mouth on his, his gentle eyes and soft smile making Lucas melt when they pulled apart. “Shush. We have about one and a half hours left before the others get back, so we’re going to nap for an hour and then clean up the mess in the bathroom and change the sheets. But first, sleep.”

“First, sleep,” Lucas agreed and allowed his eyes to fall shut. He felt absolutely boneless, and with Jungwoo’s body pressed against his, there was nothing easier in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/taeyongseo)   
>  [cc](http://curiouscat.me/taeyongseo)


End file.
